


I Love You More Than Cake

by Sassy_Dinosaur



Series: I Love You More Than... [4]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Crack Treated Seriously, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-09 01:45:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5520785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sassy_Dinosaur/pseuds/Sassy_Dinosaur





	I Love You More Than Cake

Mycroft walked into his and Lestrade’s shared apartment reluctantly. “Greg?” He and Lestrade had gotten into a silly fight the night before and he wasn’t sure if Lestrade was still mad or not.

“Greg?” Mycroft repeated when no reply came. He walked over to their bedroom door, turning the knob revealed that it was locked.

“Greg? Open up!” Mycroft said sternly.

“Mycroft shut up!” Mycroft smiled at the reply. He wasn’t happy that Lestrade was still upset, but at least he was talking.

“I thought you said you weren’t talking to me…” Mycroft mocked. 

“I’m not!” Lestrade yelled

“Sure sounds like you are, Greg!”

“I'M NOT TALKING TO YOU UNTIL YOU SAY YOU LOVE ME MORE THAN CAKE!” The door swung open. Lestrade was red in the face; Mycroft couldn’t help but laugh.

“That’s what this is about?” Mycroft tried to stifle his fit of laughter.

“Yes…” Lestrade whispered shyly.

“Fine. Fine. Gregory Lestrade. I love you more than cake.” Mycroft stood up and opened his arms to Lestrade. 

“Yay!” Lestrade jumped into Mycroft’s open arms, making both of them fall backwards.


End file.
